Love Makes the Whole Family Cry
by Beeeezus
Summary: Elder Rodger invites Piper and Leo Hey sorry I havent updated in a while. Um this chapter is depressing. But ends good.
1. Love makes the whole family Cry

This is my first fanfic. I am 14 so excuse the spelling and stuff!!!!  
  
Love Makes The Whole Family Cry  
  
"You may now kiss the bride" Piper remembered as she was cooking dinner for her, Leo, Phoebe and Paige. I love the way that sounds she thought. She loved being married to Leo. Just then Leo walked in the room and sat down. As soon as Leo sat down, Piper started humming a little song she had heard on the radio that morning.. He just sat there and they both gave each other that look of love. Leo was thinking about other things though. Like children. He thought Piper would make a great mom. So did Phoebe and Paige. Leo was also the luckiest guy on Earth as Phoebe and Paige declared him. As soon as Phoebe walked in they both turned away. "I saw that look!" Phoebe said as she glanced at Piper. Phoebe and Cole were deep in love at the time but he was yet a demon and that was what was holding them back. Phoebe was ready to be married she couldn't yet tell this to Cole. She told Piper a lot and usually Piper had to comfort her and tell her that she had to pick between 2 guys and then wait for the one she wanted to marry ask her to marry him. Complicated isn't it? Then she announced that dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat.  
  
Of course that was a year ago. In a year Phoebe and Cole got married and then divorced (they are finalizing it now). Paige quit her job and is now looking for fun. Piper and Leo have a son named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. And Leo became an Elder ( this is where the story begins.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Piper lay on her bed staring at Wyatt. He was so small but so much like Leo. She started crying. Paige walked by and stared at Piper. She could tell Piper was crying even though her back was facing Paige. Piper was always very upset and crying. She forgot to go to work the other day and Paige knew something was wrong. She walked down to her room and shut the door. As soon as Paige's door shut, Piper got up and put Wyatt in his cradle. Then left the room and shut the door. She went to go see Paige. Piper opened the door slowly to find Paige crying. Paige spoke softly " Piper, I miss him so much. I know that he is your husband and all, but he was my brother-in-law and my friend." Piper sat down next to Paige. "I miss him too." They both sat there crying. Phoebe walked in about 5 minutes later. She looked at Piper and Paige, a tear then rolled down her cheek too. They sat up there for the rest of the night.  
  
In the morning the first person to wake up was Piper. She went to get Wyatt who was already up. She kissed her baby boy on his head. "I love you, Wyatt," she whispered. She walked downstairs only to find Phoebe cooking breakfast. She said that she would take Wyatt for the day. Seen as how she set Piper up on a date. Piper accepted the date and went to go get ready.  
  
At 11:00 Andrew showed up at the door. He wasn't very good looking and he was quite short but that didn't bother Piper. She went out with him on a lunch date. They didn't have very much in common, so the date was short. On her way to the bathroom in the restaurant, she bumped into a nice looking guy named Mark. He asked her out for dinner for the next night. She accepted and went home with Andrew to tell Phoebe. When her and Andrew got to the door, her asked her out again and she said she was busy. She went inside. " Phoebe.Phoebe," Piper yelled. "I'm coming. What happened? Did you have fun?" Phoebe said. "No, Andrew isn't my type. But I met this guy named Mark. He asked me out for tomorrow night. I can't wait!!!" Piper said excitedly.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Paige answered it. She stared at this good- looking guy standing at the door. "My name is Mark," he said. Paige said "Hi!" Piper then walked down the stairs and waved hi to Mark. "Hi, Piper!" Mark said. Piper said "Excuse me, that was just my sister Paige and this is my sister Phoebe!" Phoebe walked in holding Wyatt. "Hi" said Phoebe. "Oh, and this is my little angel, Wyatt" said Piper. Mark just smiled. "Lets go," exclaimed Piper.  
  
They arrived at Quake! Piper was a little uncomfortable being there but got used to it later. "So, you have a son," said Mark. "Yep, he is my little angel, literally!" she said. "So when is your divorced finalized?" asked Mark. "Well I kinda am not getting divorced at the moment, its complicated. You know what I mean?" explained Piper. Mark didn't know what she meant. They were both quiet the rest of the night.  
  
When they arrived back at the Manor, he kissed Piper on the cheek and asked her out again. Again she accepted. Mark walked off. Piper went inside. She ran up to her room. She couldn't go out with anybody still being married to Leo. She loved Leo though. Hoping he would come back she yelled " Leo.Leo!!!! Come down here Leo." He arrived as soon as he heard her. "What?" he said. He walked over to get Wyatt. "Leo I tried to go on a date toady. The guy I went out with was upset with me cause I told him I wasn't getting divorced anytime soon. He looked at her like he was still madly in love with her. Leo orbed out without saying a word. Piper started crying and went to go lay on her bed. Phoebe walked in and lay down next to her. She said "Piper do you still love him?" "Yes, so much it makes me cry," she replied. Phoebe sighed. "Have you every loved somebody so much it makes you cry?" Piper asked Phoebe. "Yes, Piper. You." Phoebe said softly. Paige walked in. She sat down next to them. "Piper you still love him honey." said Phoebe. "I know that, but he is an elder. Elders don't have families. They don't live on Earth. That's the rules." Piper said. "Piper, rules are made to be Broken. Leo overheard this. He and Wyatt both started to cry, along with Phoebe, Paige and Piper. Love has made the whole family cry.  
  
Will update so soon maybe even tomorrow. Or later today. Please send me e- mail or IM and leave review!! 


	2. Rules are made to be Broken

Love Makes the Whole Family Cry  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rules are Made to Be Broken  
  
Piper got up and went to go get ready for her lunch date with Mark. Her, Phoebe and Paige talked and cried all night long. Phoebe was holding Wyatt. Leo orbed in. He looked at Piper. Paige walked in. Phoebe and Paige stood there in shock as Leo said, "I love you" to Piper. She turned around and looked at him. "I love you too, Leo!" she said back. "Piper, I heard everything you all said last night. I hate that we are apart too. To tell you the truth I don't want us to get divorced. I don't want to be an Elder. I can't stand being away from my family. It hurts to much," he said. "Leo, we are meant to be together. I can't stand that they are making you be an Elder. I am so mad at them. I want to tell them exactly how I feel. I want to yell and scream. It hurts my heart to know that you wont be here for Wyatt and I. I hate that you are gone. Phoebe and Paige miss you so much too. Leo I love you." she said. Phoebe then said that her and Paige would take Wyatt, so Piper and Leo could talk.  
  
Piper climbed onto her bed and lay down. She looked at Leo with pain in her eyes. Leo climbed up next to her. He wasn't wearing his Elder robe. He was dressed normally. She looked over at him and smiled. He kissed her gently. "I have to go Piper," he said. "I love you. "Wait a minute, you aren't going anywhere. Just so I can show the Elders how mad I am. You are staying here with me." Piper said. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They talked and kissed all night long. All of a sudden in the middle of kissing Piper, Leo said, " Piper we are breaking a million rules." "Leo, rules are made to be broken and its not like haven't broken any already. And its not like I care or you care." Said Piper. "Well the only thing is I still have to be an Elder, only I will be punished now." Said Leo. "Leo, you have to fight them, you can't say that you cant. It doesn't work that way with you. You and I are married because we are both fighters. Together we make the strongest force out there.Love!" exclaimed Piper. They both smiled and fell asleep.  
  
That morning Piper was getting ready to go out with Mark. She had sent Leo away early that morning, so her sisters wouldn't get suspicious as to why Leo was still there. They already were suspicious as to why she never came out of her room last night. Wyatt had to sleep in Phoebe's room. As soon as Piper got into the Kitchen, Phoebe said, "Morning sunshine, I made breakfast." Piper said she didn't want any seen as how her and Mark were going out for lunch. "So I take it last night didn't go well." Phoebe said hugging Piper. Piper didn't tell her anything. You must have been up there crying all night. Its okay." Phoebe said. Before Piper could get a word out, the doorbell rang. Piper answered it. It was Mark. "Hey Mark!" She said. They said their Hellos and Piper called back to Phoebe," Don't be surprised if I am not back till late. Love you! Later."  
  
On their date he took her to this really nice place 2 hours away. He told her it was going to be to late to drive back, so they would stay in a hotel. She said okay. She called Phoebe and told her the situation. Phoebe became suspicious.  
  
"So Piper, this will be out 5th date." Said Mark. "Yes I know this Mark," she said. "What do you think of witches, Mark?" Piper asked. "Well I believe in them, but they are old and ugly." He said. "Well not all witches are ugly and old. I'm not ugly." She said. "But your not a witch," said Mark. "Your right, it's a joke," exclaimed Piper!  
  
After they finished eating, they went to the hotel and got two separate rooms. They said good night and went up to their rooms. Piper called for Leo to come and he did. Mark heard Piper and Leo in the room together talking. He knew that Piper was cheating on him. So he decided to break up with her.  
  
"What is the punishment?" Piper said to Leo. "Not bad, they didn't know I was with you. They just banished me from going to San Francisco again. I have no clue why. Well I do but you know what I mean. Any way they just punished me for being gone al night long," said Leo happily. " Well I am going to break up with Mark first thing when I see him. I love you, Leo," she said. "I love you too, honey, he replied. "You better go, see you soon," said Piper. "Bye," said Leo. Leo orbed off.  
  
The next morning Piper got up, took a shower and went down stairs to meet Mark. "Mark, I know that you like me a lot and I know we have been dating for a while, but I don't want to be with you. I want to be with somebody else," Piper said. "I know he said, is it that guy who was in your room last night" he asked. "That was the T.V," she said. "Listen I will get a taxi ride home. Take care Mark," she said. After Mark drove off, Piper went into a dark alley and called for Leo. He came. "You need a ride home?" he said. " Yes I do make sure it's on the side of the house," explained Piper. He picked her up and orbed her home.  
  
Piper walked in, after saying bye to Leo. Phoebe handed her Wyatt. "You were gone all night, he missed you. Leo stopped by yesterday. He was looking for you. I told him you were mad at him," said Phoebe. Piper bounced Wyatt on her hip. "Well I have to go get dressed. See you in a minute, Pheebs."Said Piper. She walked upstairs and went to say hi to Paige then went in her room. Leo orbed in. Piper handed him Wyatt. Leo played with Wyatt for a while before he put him down. He went over to Piper and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Piper," he said. " I love you to Leo, but what happened to breaking the rules? She said. They both looked at each other and smiled. "Rules are made to be broken," they both said. 


	3. Telling the Truth is Hard

Love Makes the Whole Family Cry  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Telling the Truth is Hard  
  
"Piper, why was Leo up there with you last night?" yelled Phoebe. "I told you.he wanted to play with Wyatt," Piper yelled back! "I heard you two up there sweet talking each other," Phoebe yelled! "Whatever," said Piper. "I just want you to tell me the truth." Phoebe said. "I cant cause I don't know what the truth is," Piper shouted! She stormed up to her room. When she got up to her room she picked up Wyatt and called for Paige. She told Paige to tell Phoebe not to worry. Then she told Paige to leave. Paige left but was peaking through the crack in the door.  
  
"Leo! Leo," yelled Piper. As soon as he came in she said "Take me to the Elders! Who is the head Elder?" she asked. "Fredrick is the head Elder. And you can't go up there." Leo said. "If you love me and want to be with me and Wyatt, then you will take me up there and if you don't, then Wyatt will. "Okay, I will go with you," Leo said. They orbed up there.  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe!" yelled Paige. "What? What happened sweetie?" said Phoebe? "Piper went to see the Elders.with Wyatt.and Leo!" said Paige. Paige orbed Phoebe and her up there.  
  
Meanwhile up there, Piper is walking around with Leo trying to find Fredrick. When they found him Piper looked at him in disgust and said "You know what, this whitelighter here, Leo, is my husband. That's right my husband. You know what.Leo has only been gone all night for the past few nights be cause of me. That's right me. He is mine. You may make the rules for witches and whitelighters but you don't make or mess with the rules of LOVE!!!! I will continue to keep until you let me have him. I love him! "Calm down Piper," Leo said. Piper handed him Wyatt. That is my son.yep mine and Leo's. " I didn't know he had a family. I knew he used to be in love with a Charmed one. I never really paid much attention to Leo. I just be came head Elder after the real head Elder died. Just then Phoebe and Paige orbed in and were hidden be hind a pole.  
  
"Piper is going ballistic up here. We are probably going to loose our powers." Said Phoebe. "No Phoebe we aren't Piper knows what she is doing. I have faith in her." Replied Paige.  
  
"Listen, either you give me my husband back, or I cast a spell to take my powers away. Then there will be no Power of Three," yelled Piper! Phoebe and Paige come out said Leo. They came out. Phoebe went over to Piper and looked at her. "Honey, why didn't you tell me the truth?" said Phoebe. "I didn't want anyone to know before I knew for sure I got him back. They hugged. Paige came over to join them. "Piper and Leo I grant thee 3 wishes of you choice. Nothing like a genie but concerning you two. "I want you to let Leo come and live on earth to be with his family," said Piper. "I want you to make me a whitelighter again," said Leo. All four of them said "We don't want you to mess with Piper and Leo again!" 


	4. Surprise Surprise

Love Makes the Whole Family Cry  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
"Piper, have you seen my green sweater?" asked Paige. "Its in you top drawer." Said Piper. Piper had just gotten finished cleaning up Paige's room. Phoebe's was next. She had been cleaning since yesterday. It's been a month since they all got Leo back. Wyatt just turned 3 and he is always running around. Piper got him into this little daycare class. He loved it. In fact that's where Leo was, dropping off Wyatt. Piper started feeling dizzy just before Phoebe walked in. Right when Phoebe walked in saying "Piper I am." Piper ran to the bathroom and threw up in the sink. Phoebe walked in the bathroom only to find Piper on the floor, just sitting there. Phoebe said, "I didn't know I was that ugly. Are you okay, sweetie? I will call for Leo." "I don't feel very good today. Phoebe you are going to have to run the club tonight. Are you okay with that?" Piper asked Phoebe. "Yea sure honey, do you want Leo to stay home with you today. Paige and I will run the club tonight." Phoebe said walking out.  
  
As soon as Phoebe got downstairs, Leo walked in the door. "Leo, you drove.wow!" said Phoebe. "Yea, I am trying to as normal as possible. Seen as how I am a whitelighter and my wife is a witch. Plus my son is half and half. Weird family I've got, huh. Not to mention my sister-in-laws are witches as well," Leo said. They both laughed. "Listen, Leo, Piper is sick and she has a normal sickness so don't heal her until she is really really sick. Let her know what it feels like to be normal too. She told me to run the club tonight. She wants you to pick up Wyatt from school and she also wants you to stay home with her." Said Phoebe. "That's fine. I am not doing anything today!" said Leo. Phoebe walked out the door to go to work.  
  
Leo walked into his and Piper's bedroom. He told her he was there if she need him. They went downstairs. Piper went into the kitchen and got something to drink and a lot of food. She was very hungry. They sat down on the couch. Leo was reading the paper and Piper was reading a book on how to be the best mother. Phoebe got it for her when Wyatt turned 2. She still hasn't finished it. All of a sudden Piper got up and ran up stairs and into the bathroom. She didn't come down for a while so Leo went up to see how she was doing. The bathroom door was shut. He knocked and then heard a timer go off. It was a minute later when Piper opened the door smiling at her husband. He couldn't quite figure out why. She just kept smiling. Finally Leo noticed what was in her hand and game her a big hug. They laughed and smiled. Sure enough Piper was pregnant. She was so excited. Leo was too. Finally Piper would have the perfect family. "Piper, I love you. You know that I am having a hard time trying to cope with being normal. You help me and guide me a lot." said Leo. "Is there a reason is to why we are meant to be together. I know its just destiny, but there has to be someone controlling destiny." Said Piper. "Yes there is Piper, it's the angel of destiny. I think that in a past life you and I were placed together." Said Leo.  
  
Paige walked in and sat down. "What's up?" said Piper. "I met this awesome guy today. His name is Rick. He is so cute and perfect for me." Said Paige. "Hey, I found a guy and I thought he was perfect for me, and look where I ended up. With a whitelighter husband and a 3 year old who uses his powers for fun. "Well, my kid wont have very many powers she will only be a third magic and 2 thirds human. I have little powers and only 1 at that. I can orb and all but that's still little." Said Paige. "So Phoebe said that we were running the club tonight." She answered again. "No, I feel much better. I will run it. Oh, that reminds me I have to call Darryl so he and his wife can watch Wyatt. We are all going. I have to tell everyone something important.  
  
Phoebe walked in at 5:00. They told her to hurry up and get dressed so they could go to the club early. It took Phoebe 10 minutes then they were out the door.  
  
They arrived at the club and it was already packed. People were ready to rock out. They went in through the back. "Lets go in I am working the bar tonight" said Piper. Phoebe, Paige and Leo all sat down at the bar. Piper went behind the counter. Everybody got a coke. Nobody felt like drinking. "Okay Phoebe and Paige, I have something to tell you. Well we have something to tell you," she said pointing to Leo. "We are going.to," Piper said. She couldn't finish the sentence. She looked at Leo as if she was saying you finish the sentence. "We are going to have another baby," he said! Phoebe and Paige jumped up and down. They all hugged and kissed. "Wow another little one. I can't believe it. I am so happy. I love you both," she said in excitement. "What will Wyatt think?" said Piper. "I don't know. Does he even know what a baby is?" asked Phoebe. "Yea a baby goes to his daycare. Her name is Ashley. He loves to hold her, Amy the daycare lady told me." Said Leo. "He should take it well. At least I hope so," Piper said.  
  
It was 11:00 when they got home from P3. Piper picked up Wyatt out of the car. She handed him to Leo. Phoebe and Paige kissed Wyatt goodnight. Leo and Piper headed upstairs last, after Piper grabbed some food. They sat Wyatt down in his little bed and told him to listen. "Wyatt you know Ashley at your daycare." said Piper. Wyatt nodded his head and smiled. "Well sweetie mommy and daddy, we are going to have a baby," Piper said. He smiled even bigger. Then he started to laugh. It was so sweet. Piper and Leo started to laugh too. Wyatt used his powers and orbed himself out of his little bed and into Piper's lap. She kissed him and handed him Leo. He gave his son a big hug and set him down and then gave Piper a big hug. "Surprise!" said Wyatt. "We are going to be one big happy family again!" said Piper, with a smile on her face.  
  
I update fast. R/R!!  
  
Thanks For the good replies. This is my first fanfic!!! Thanks again!!! 


	5. Watch Out!

Love Makes The Whole Family Cry  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Watch Out!!!  
  
Bring! Bring! The phone rang at the Halliwell manor. Piper picked up. She was now 2 months pregnant and really, really uptight about the baby. Phoebe was on the other line saying "Piper, I will be home in about 15 minutes!" "Okay Pheebs, I will make sure that everything for dinner is prepared. Bye sweeti.," she started to say. Just then she heard Piper scream and yell demon. Before Piper got a chance to hang up the phone Phoebe said "Be right there." Piper hung up the phone and froze the demon then ran upstairs to get Wyatt. She grabbed him and called for Leo. As soon as he got there she told him the go get Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe was in her car and ready to go when Leo orbed into her car. "Come on Phoebe lets go get Paige. They found Paige in a park on a bench feeding birds. "Paige come one lets go. Piper need help.demon!!!" yelled Leo.  
  
When they got to the Manor, Piper was locking the door and sitting against it. "Where is he? Where?" yelled Phoebe. "He's gone," she said. She was hurt. Her head was cut. Leo healed her and took Wyatt from her. She was crying. "Oh, gosh, Piper! Why didn't you call me sooner?" said Phoebe. "I did, but he was already coming after me. It is really hard being pregnant, you are always too careful. You can't do anything without thinking that you are hurting the baby." She said. She started crying again and Leo went over to comfort her. She stopped when Wyatt came over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
~~Next day~~  
  
"We are staying home Piper!" yelled Phoebe and Paige. "No really you guys go, I will be fine. I promise!" she said. They both left. Phoebe got into her office and sat there and did some work when the demon showed up. It's a demon Leo. He came and went to get Piper and Paige. He arrived back and he couldn't orb into Phoebe's office. Turns out that the demon put a lock on her office so that nobody could get in. And so she couldn't get out.  
  
Piper told Paige to got to the hospital to visit whoever she was going to see. A friend from work. Meanwhile Piper was cooking up a Potion to vanquish the demon Orilgaith. He was an ugly demon. But aren't they all? "Hey Piper mind if I run to check on Phoebe?" asked Leo. "No not at all honey. While you're at it check on Paige too?" she said. "Yea," said Leo. He kissed her and orbed off.  
  
Meanwhile.Paige was getting attacked by Orilgaith, she was getting the crap beaten out of her. When Leo orbed in, Orilgaith blinked out. He yelled for help. Paige was lying on the ground. She was struggling to breath. When the nurses and doctors finally got there. Leo ran to go get Piper, or at least tell her what happened. All of a sudden he heard Piper's voice yelling for him. When he orbed in Piper was fighting the demon. She was standing in front of Wyatt. She kept trying to say the spell she had written but never got to the end before Orilgaith threw an energy ball at her that she would have the freeze then blow up.  
  
Be Gone Take him away Don't let him come this way Eliminate this evil beast Take him away Be gone Let him be punished for all he has done wrong!  
  
She kept repeating that spell but never got to the end. "Piper watch out!" cried Leo. It almost hit Piper, but then she stepped aside and it hit Wyatt! "Oh, my god!! You evil a$$!!! I am going to get you. Leo moved Wyatt out of the way. He went back to help Piper. He yelled at the demon "Hey you, you need to leave us alone. Go away you ugly beast. Don't ever come back!" The Orilgaith got mad and started to run toward Leo. As soon as he got close enough to Leo, Leo orbed out and then back in to confuse the ugly creature, while Piper finally got the spell out: Be Gone Take him away Don't let him come this way Eliminate this evil beast Take him away Be gone Let him be punished for all he has done wrong!  
  
As soon as she got it out she threw the potion on him. Fire burned and he was gone instantly. Gone forever. Piper and Leo ran over to Wyatt. Leo healed him but Wyatt was still very weak. Wyatt crawled over to Piper and climbed on to her lap and cuddled with her. "Leo can you go check on Phoebe and where the heck is Paige?" she asked. "Um Paige is in the hospital, she is hurt. Badly. You want to come with me to check on them?" said Leo. "Yes let me go get mine and Wyatt's jackets. Be right back." She said. When she came back they orbed out and tried to get into Phoebe office. She was still locked in. So Piper thought up another spell she and Prue had used once before. The door spell. Piper chanted the spell:  
  
When your path is blocked; all you have to do is knock. A door appeared and Piper and Leo walked in and saw Phoebe sitting on her desk. The called her and she ran to them. The orbed into the hospital.  
  
They went to find Paige. She was recovering well. "Oh my Paige. You have been through a lot today," said Phoebe. "All I did was sit on my desk all day. "Well at least you didn't get hurt or have someone sitting right next to you get hurt and it was your fault," yelled Piper. "Why what happened, Piper?" asked Paige. She started crying. She told Leo to explain. "Well, Piper was fighting Orilgaith, trying to get the spell out. But he would throw an energy ball at her and she would have to freeze it and blow it up. Well one time she wasn't looking and he threw an energy ball at her. I told her to watch out and she didn't see Wyatt behind her and the energy ball hit him instead of Piper. Then Piper was pissed and eventually vanquished him while I was confusing him by orbing in and out. It was very messy," he said. "Wow, I didn't know. I am sorry Piper," Phoebe said. "Can we go home now?" asked Wyatt. "Yes, sweetie. Lets get Auntie Paige ready first." Said Piper. When Paige was ready they all orbed home.  
  
Well R/R please. Tell me what you think of the story and the spell. Not the knocking one, the Orilgaith one. Okay later!!!! 


	6. No I nly love Leo! Part 1

Love Makes The Whole Family Cry  
  
Chapter 6  
  
NO! I only love Leo!  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry. I had a charge. You know we had one more wish. We could of wished for no other charges except for the Charmed Ones!" Leo shouted. "Well that wasn't really my decision. I am just saying you are never home until late. Honey, I miss you!" Piper shouted back.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were upstairs listening to the conversation. "Pheebs, I hope they don't start fighting really bad. Piper's club just failed health inspection because Wyatt was keeping her behind. Plus like 6 of the workers called in sick. She has one more chance and if she fails then her club is gone, plus she is 3 months pregnant," said Paige. "I know, they are like me and Cole were. That led to divorce. And with Piper being pregnant and all those hormones.oh that is not good," she replied as the fight continued.  
  
"Piper, listen. I love you no matter what. I just got a new charge and ya it sucks, but I promise that I will be here for dinner tomorrow. Okay? Look the Elders are calling me I have to go," he said softly looking at Piper then looking up. She ignored him and he orbed out. She picked up Wyatt and walked upstairs. "Phoebe take him. Paige your coming with me!" she said. Phoebe grabbed Wyatt and Paige and Piper walked out. "Hey Paige can you orb me up there?" said Piper. "Yea, why?" asked Paige. "I need to talk to somebody. But you have to promise to leave right after I get up there, okay?" she said. "Yes, but you have to tell me everything when you get back!" Paige said. "Okay," said Piper and they orbed off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Okay Paige, go now!" said Piper. When Paige left Piper walked out into the open. She saw a friendly looking Elder walking around and stopped to talk to him. "Excuse me!" she said. "Yes?" the kindly old man turned around. "Hi, I need to talk to some one about my husband Leo, do you know him? Oh and by the way I am Piper Halliwell," she told him. "Hello, I am Rodger. I don't have a last name. Is Leo Halliwell your husband?" he asked her. "Um no, my husbands name is Leo Wyatt," she said with a curious look on her face. "Well when I met a man named Leo, he said his name was Leo Halliwell and that he was married to Piper, the charmed one. Are you a Charmed one?" he asked. "Well yes I am. Well anyway do you know where he is? He is mad at me and I at him. I really want to talk to him," she said. "Well he was a close friend of mine when he was an Elder. So maybe I can help you find him," he said. "That would be great. Lets go to my house," she replied. She put her hand on his shoulder and they orbed off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Phoebe, Paige.I'm home!" Piper yelled. "Just stay up there," she said again. Rodger and Piper walked into the kitchen only to find Leo. Piper ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh, honey I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier," she said. "I know, and I am home in time for dinner. Just like I said," he replied. "Where have you been?" Leo asked his wife. "Well, I kinda went up there to see if some one could help me find you. I called for you and called for you. So I figured when you didn't come, that you were dead or hurt or hated me or something," she said starting to cry. "I could never hate you Piper, I love you to much, and by the way what is Rodger doing here?" he said. "Um, I sort of invited him in!" she exclaimed. "Um hey, hello," said Rodger. "Hi," said Leo. "He was just inviting us to his little place for dinner," said Piper. "I didn't know you had a little place," said Leo. "Oh, yes I do. Well it's not my little place. My ex-wife lives there. I once had a life to you know. I was married in my 20's; I am now in my 50's. Her name was Elizabeth. She is gone for the weekend so, I thought my daughter and I could spend the weekend together," said Rodger. "You have a daughter?" asked Leo. "Yes, but I am banned to come down to see her. So when a whitelighter needed me, well they let me come down here. Kinda like you when you were an Elder. My daughters name is Laurie. She is 30. She is getting married soon," he said. "Wow, I didn't know! Hey Piper she is the same age as you," said Leo. "Well I can't wait to see her. How about next Saturday we go and see her. You, Leo, Wyatt and I. Didn't you say your wife was gone?" said Piper. "Yea that would be great. I miss my wife. I don't think she knew I was a whitelighter. When Laurie was little we took her whitelighter powers away forever, with the help of you mother Piper. You look a lot like her you know?" he said. Then he orbed off!!! "Well, Leo I have to make dinner. Hey can you go get Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt?" she asked her husband. "Yea, um.Piper.," he started saying. "Yea," she said. "I-love-you-and-I-am-sorry-if-you-are-mad-or-sad-or-lonely!" he said really, really fast. "Leo, I love you too. Hurry up I'm almost done," she said. They kissed and Leo orbed out.  
  
Hey my next fanfic is on Phoebe mostly. Surprise guest in next chapter. R/R.THANKS FOR THE GOOD REPLYS.. AND REVIEWS. LATER!!!!! 


	7. Why did you say that?

Love Makes the Whole Family Cry  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Paige.Piper.I'm going out!" yelled Phoebe up to her sisters. "Where are you going Phoebe?" asked Piper. Her and Leo had just orbed in. They thought she needed something. Piper and Leo had always been out lately. They were always going shopping or to the store or to take Wyatt to school and they always orbed. "Oh I am just going on a date," she said with a smirk on her face. "With Jason?" Piper asked. "No, I will tell you when I get back," she said. "Okay Love you," Piper said. Phoebe walked out and Paige ran down the stairs with Wyatt. "Where did she go? Is she gone?" she asked. "Yea she went on a date you just missed her," Leo said getting ready to orb him and Piper out. "Man, its her turn to watch Wyatt. Not that I don't love him its just I have been watching him all day and I have a date with Glenn," she said. "Oh, okay Leo and I will stay with Wyatt. You go. Love you!" she yelled as her sister walked out of the door. Piper picked up Wyatt and walked into the kitchen to make dinner for the three of them. Chris orbed in. "Hey everyone!" he shouted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Leo said, with anger. "Thanks for the pleasant welcome," he said. "Chris, he didn't mean it. Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Piper. Leo sighed. "Why yes I would," he said pleasantly. Leo and Piper didn't like Chris all that much. When Piper walked around the other side of the counter Chris noticed she was pregnant. He had been gone for the past year on some kind of training. Chris had no clue that Leo wasn't an elder anymore and that Piper and Leo were going to have another baby. So he said some wrong things.  
  
As they sat down to dinner, Chris said, "Piper you look beautiful." "Why thank you Chris but I am still on low speaking terms with you," she said in a cheery voice. "So Chris where have you been for the past year?" Leo asked. "In training to become a better whitelighter to the Charmed Ones," he said. Piper burst out in laughter and Leo started to laugh too. "He's missed a lot, hasn't he Piper?" Leo said still laughing. Piper just kept laughing. "What, what have I missed. And why are you two still laughing, I mean when I left you like hated each other and now your friends. What happened there?" he asked. Piper just started laughing again. Even harder now. "We will tell you what has happened when Phoebe and Paige get back tomorrow," Piper said still laughing. "Okay then," Chris said looking lost.  
  
Paige got home at 11:30pm and Phoebe was still out. "Where is she?" said Piper to herself. "Leo try and find her," said Paige. "No, what if she is like not wanting us or something?" said Leo. "Oh, well!!! She'll get over it" said Piper.  
  
It was after 11:00am when Phoebe got home. She came in with a smile, but as soon as she saw Piper she turned around and walked the other way. "Wait a minute, Phoebe! Where have you been?" asked Piper in a stern voice. "Out and its none of your business," she said. "Okay well go get Paige and tell her to get Chris too. I will get Leo and Wyatt up," Piper said. "Chris?" Phoebe said looking confused. "Don't ask just listen when everybody is here!" said Piper. They went upstairs to get the rest of the gang!  
  
"Okay everybody sit down," said Paige. Piper took a seat on the couch next to Leo. She whispered something in Leo's ear and he orbed out. She set Wyatt on the floor next to the couch and told him to stay there. Leo orbed back in with Rodger and then walked over and sat down on the floor next to Wyatt. Phoebe took a seat next to Chris and Paige was standing next to Phoebe. Rodger was standing behind Piper. "Okay, Chris, you have missed a lot. I am married and on my second child. As you can see," said Piper. "Who are you married to? And why is Leo here? When I left you hated each other. I thought for sure you wouldn't be on speaking terms. What happened there?" he asked himself. "Piper and Leo are really good friends. And we have a whitelighter already. Sorry Chris!" said Phoebe. "Wait a minute I asked a question here. Who are you married to Piper? Is it that guy behind you? Does he know you're a witch?" Chris said starting to yell. "Yes my husband knows I'm a witch!" she said yelling back. "And he accepts it?" Chris said. "Yes he has for a while!" Piper said yelling again. "And Wyatt likes this guy?" said Chris. "Yes, he loves him!" Piper said again. Chris got up and walked over to Rodger and shook his hand. "Congrats!" he said. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all burst out in laughter! Rodger started laughing himself. "What? What? All I was doing was shaking Piper's husband hand," he said again. They all laughed even harder. "What have I got the wrong guy?" he asked. "Yes," Piper managed to say between laughs. "They who are you married to? What the guys name and what does he look like? "Well he is taller than me a little shorter than you and Rodger here behind me. He has this sandy-brown-blonde colored hair. He is really good-looking. And I love him a lot," she said. "And this doesn't bother you Leo that she is married and calling this guy good-looking?" Chris asked Leo. "No, not at all. I agree with her actually!" Leo said with a smile looking at Piper, who began to laugh. Phoebe and Paige were trying to hold their laughs in but didn't succeed. Leo and Rodger also began to laugh at that time. Which made Wyatt laugh, because both mommy and daddy were laughing. Chris just looked at him in a funny way. "Don't tell me you're gay now Leo, that isn't good for Wyatt!" Chris said. "Who said so? He's my son and like you care," Leo said back. "So you are gay?" he asked. "No, you idiot!" shouted Leo. "Well then what is the guys name Piper? You never answered that question," Chris said. "Well, my husband, the most beautiful man in the world and the kindest and the nicest and the sweetest." she said continuing to go on and on. "Just get to the point already!" Chris snapped. "His name is Leo Wyatt!" she snapped back and ran off to her room. Leo grabbed Wyatt and orbed upstairs after looking at Chris with a nasty look. "What." said Chris in shock. "Yea, and you didn't have to be so mean. She would have told you eventually. Come on Chris you are so mean!" Phoebe shouted and ran up to see how Piper was doing. "And by the way who is Rodger?" Chris asked Paige. "Oh he is an Elder, he came down to see how you treated us. Looks like you didn't pass health inspection," she said smirking. Paige walked off to see how Piper was doing also. It was only Rodger and Chris now. "Man, I hate them!" Chris said. "Who?" asked Rodger. "Piper and Leo! They were never good together. Man, this totally ruins my plans," he said. The last little part under his breath. "Ive never liked them together. Piper could be so powerful and Leo could be such a great Elder. They are ruining themselves. Or at least the part that is worth something. I have no likings for the boy, Wyatt or the little baby. They will never be respected in my book. I am trying to get them to notice that Piper and Leo aren't good together. But Fredrick keeps denying it. He doesn't know that they are always distracting themselves. They never fight demons any more. They are careless," Rodger said. "Tell me about it. I cant get them to fight demons. I couldn't even before I left. The only thing Piper cares about is her stupid son. And now family. All Paige cares about is fun, fun, fun and work, work, work and then guys. And all Phoebe only cares about Jason and sometimes work!" he said. "We need to get out of here and talk some where else. Okay?" said Rodger. "Yeah that's fine. Lets go!" said Chris. They both orbed off.  
  
Cliff hanger sort of. I am going to start a new story really soon. I have a lot of ideas but I need a new story to make other things happen. Oh well. People IM me or e-mail me at: BeautifulChic12@aol.com okay? With IDEAS!!!! Thanks for the great reviews!!! Love you all!!!! Oh next chapter will be about everything that went on upstairs and within the next 5 chapters, Piper will have her baby. Every body guess what its name is gonna be and guess if its gonna be a boy or a girl. And a really big special guest and a really big surprise!!!! Ahh!!! I don't know what to say!!! Byez!!!  
  
Kayley!!! 


	8. No, I only Love Leo 2

Love Makes the Whole Family Cry  
  
Chapter 8  
  
No I only Love Leo part 2  
  
AT THE MANOR "What's the point of going on a date.when you don't get home for the rest of the night? That's more like not a date. If you know what I mean, little ears in the room," said Paige looking from Phoebe to Wyatt. "Well, I can do what I want, I am a big girl you know," she said back. "So what, that doesn't mean anything!" said Paige now getting very angry. Piper walked downstairs. "Well, are you ready honey?" Piper said walking over to Wyatt. He started to cry. Piper asked him if he felt good. "No, mommy!" he said. "Alright baby. Its okay," she said. "I am staying home. Piper you go!" said Leo. "No, I don't want to you to miss out," she said. "Its alright, you really want to go, so go!" he said back. "Fine, I need a ride though." Piper said. "I will give you one real quick!" Leo shot up. "That's fine, bring Wyatt. You two go do what you were going to do. Okay? Love you," shouted Piper as her, Leo and Wyatt all orbed out.  
  
RODGERS HOUSE Piper and Leo arrived at Rodger's house. He was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. When he saw Leo and Piper orb in. He shot up and greeted them. "Wyatt and Leo cant stay. Wyatt isn't feeling good so Leo is staying home with him. They said I should come. Plus I knew it would be wrong to cancel. So where is your daughter?" Piper said. "Oh, she will be here soon. She went to go get some more tea," Rodger said. "Oh okay! That's fine," Piper said. "Would you like a tour of the house?" Rodger said. "Yes, I would," Piper said.  
  
AT THE MANOR  
  
"Wyatt, where does it hurt?" Leo asked his son. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I feel better!" he said. "Well then we need to go join mommy, huh?" he said. "YEAH! Lets go get mommy!" Wyatt exclaimed. He ran to get his shoes and his coat. Leo helped him put them on. When they were done, Leo decided to drive over. He put Wyatt in his car seat and started driving.  
  
RODGERS HOUSE  
  
"And this is the bedroom. Where I usually sleep. Want me to show you the bathroom in the bedroom?" he asked Piper. "Sure, why not?" He walked over to the bathroom and Piper followed him. Magically the bedroom door shut behind them. Piper shrieked. She tried to open it but it wouldn't open. Rodger said, "Oh, don't worry about it babe!" "Don't call me babe! And let me go!" she screamed at him. "Piper, I know you have feelings for me. I know all this. And I know that you want me right now!" he said to her as he got closer to her. She touched her and her hands flew behind her back and were tied up magically. She screamed. Roger started sly talking her.  
  
AT THE REST STOP  
  
Wyatt was going to the bathroom while Leo waited for him, when he heard a jingle in his head. He couldn't make out who it was yet. He knew he couldn't bring Wyatt though. When he walked out he saw Paige kissing her boyfriend Richard in the parking lot. He ran over to her and handed her Wyatt. "Here take him some one is in trouble I will be right back!" Leo shouted. Paige nodded and took Wyatt. Leo walked off into a dark ally. He could sense the person now. It was Piper calling for help.  
  
RODGERS HOUSE  
  
"Leo! Leo! Help Me Leo!" Piper screamed as Rodger was leaning in to start kissing her. "Leo.Leo.help me Leo!" Rodger laughed as he started kissing on her neck again. She was crying hard. Leo orbed in. When he saw Rodger, he went off. He punched Rodger and grabbed Piper. "Are you okay?" Leo said to a crying Piper. She just stood there crying and hugging Leo. "I am fine, I am not hurt physically if that is what you mean," she managed to get out. He orbed them out after saying to Rodger, "You are going to pay. You will wish you would have never messed with my wife!  
  
AT THE MANOR  
  
Piper and Leo were lying on their bed. Piper was wrapped in Leo's arms. She was still crying. Leo called Paige's cell and told her to keep Wyatt for the rest of the day and he would explain later. Piper needed her alone time with Leo. Paige totally understood. Leo and Piper finally fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms. Piper cried herself to sleep. Leo just lay there next to her, angry and sad and frustrated. He felt bad for Piper. His own wife being sexually harassed by one of his good friends. This was defiantly going up with the Elders. He kissed Piper's forehead and then fell asleep to her crying as well. He loved her, but he didn't love the way people treated her. Especially Rodger. Leo hated him. Piper did too. They were both very upset. They both fell asleep with anger and sadness in their eyes.  
  
HEY SORRY IT IS SO SHORT. I KIND OF JUST LIKE RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INTRESTING. TRUST ME I KNOW!  
  
R/R!!!  
  
LOVE ALL MY FANS!  
  
THANKS! 


End file.
